1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telescopic sights for rifles. More specifically, the invention is a flexible tube device retaining a prescription or corrective lens within one end of the device to add to a telescopic rifle sight to eliminate the use of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various adaptive lens devices, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an inexpensive device for correcting a rifle scope to avoid the necessity of using eyeglasses with corrective lenses while sighting through a rifle scope. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,477, issued on May 5, 1964 to Robert S. Thomas, describes a protective rifle sight covering comprising a plastic or rubber sleeve that retains a transparent lens or disc made from any suitable material, such as plastic or glass, on a telescopic rifle sight. The device is designed to overcome the problem of cleaning the optical lenses of a telescopic sight which are recessed within the telescope tube, and can become foggy or obstructed in inclement weather. The device attaches the transparent lens to the scope by a press fitted or friction fitted sleeve, an internally threaded ring, an externally threaded ring, or an inner end portion sealed within the end of the sight by an O-ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,984, issued on Oct. 10, 1978 to Cyril Zajac, describes an eyepiece for use in conjunction with a viewfinder of a camera comprising a plastic and rubber tube with a prescription lens held within the tube by an O-ring that has an adapted that snap fits to the viewfinder. The device permits users to view the object being photographed through a lens that fits their prescription without using eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,067, issued on Mar. 29, 1994 to Hihn R. Kutz et al., describes an auxiliary lens attachment comprising a sectional tube that can have a prescription or colored lens installed within the tube. The attachment is designed to slide onto the viewing end of a rifle scope. The lens is secured between two portions of a separable sleeve that threadably engage one another and require a distance adjusting member in-between. The device is distinguishable for its multiple sleeves and an adjusting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,676, issued on Mar. 5, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,563 to M. Gaines Chestnut et al., describe a cross-polarization method and device for a hinged lens cap assembly on both ends of a firearm scope. The device is distinguishable for requiring a hinged lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,795, issued on Nov. 12, 1996 to Daniel J. Kregloh, describes a magnification device lens assembly comprising a lens-less assembly having three different diameters increasing in size from the eye to the eyepiece lens of a rifle scope. The device is made from rigid plastic material for slidably mounting or can be threaded on the eyepiece. The device is distinguishable for not requiring any additional lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,289, issued on Nov. 10, 1998 to James M. Berry, describes an auxiliary lens attachment to correct astigmatism for various optical devices comprising a threaded lens attachment containing a prescription lens inserted between the eyepiece and the objective lens. The device is distinguishable for requiring the insertion between two optical members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,043, issued on Sep. 9, 1924 to Frank L. Barrows, describes an optical attachment for various optical instruments comprising a lens mount housing the auxiliary prescription lens between a felt ring. The lens mount is mounted on a sleeve with spring clips. The device is distinguishable for its lens mounted in a rigid mounting with different structural features.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,611, issued on Aug. 21, 1973 to Ejvind Ebbesen, describes a bifocal magnifying glass device to be held in front of one eye comprising one or more turnable lens systems with different fields of vision for repairing watches. A rigid collar contains a fixed magnifying glass and a turnable semicircular lens in the rear. The device is distinguishable for its use independent of another optical device and the inclusion of a rotatable lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,667 issued on Jun. 26, 1990, to Wolf-Dieter Rohr et al. describes a binocular microscope attachment for correction of ametropia comprising a pair of rigid holders slipped over and frictionally by the microscope""s binocular eyepiece tubes. Each holder has a retainer for receiving eyeglass lenses appropriate for correcting the user""s ametropia problem. The device is distinguishable for rigid holders for the corrective lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,670, issued on Nov. 26, 1994 to Vernon W. Klimochko, describes a hunting scope with an enhanced magnification lens accessory comprising a lens structure for mounting on a forward end of a hunting scope for magnification. The lens is supported by a telescoping tube which has a clamp ring attached to the opposite end. The device is distinguishable for its telescopic tube structure and clamp ring.
German Patent Application No. 235 924 A1, published on May 21, 1980, describes a lens component mounting having a non-distorting body with a guiding bore and a flat clamping face on the side towards the adjusting mechanism. The device is distinguishable for its inflexible body and flanged element for engaging an optical instrument.
Japan Patent Application No. 2-293806, published on Dec. 5, 1990, describes a structure for mounting auxiliary optical parts and a lens position controller of a camera. The device is distinguishable for its rigid casing.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a corrective lens for a rifle scope which is economical and useful for eliminating the use of especially bifocal or reading eyeglasses is desired.
The present invention is directed to a readily removable optic lens for a telescopic sight on a rifle which enables a user, e.g., a hunter, if a wearer of bifocal or reading eyeglasses, to dispense with the eyeglasses and still use the telescopic sight. The first embodiment includes a support for the glass or plastic lens comprising a bell-shaped cylindrical boot, made of either rubber or plastic, having a flared distal end and a slight internal ridge to fit the telescopic sight, and a flanged proximate end having an internal peripheral groove to fit the lens with a bevelled periphery within. A second embodiment modifies the proximate end of the boot to employ a capped lens threadable on the end. The lens can vary in diopters to provide a selection of weak, medium and strong focal lengths. The color of the boot is preferably black. The boot can have a range of various diameters to fit snugly on any telescopic sight. The device can be readily attached to a telescopic sight without the use of any tool. An ergonomic benefit is gained by utilizing the present invention, because fogging of the lens can be readily eliminated, whereas the hunter with eyeglasses will be tempted to shoot with foggy eyeglasses resulting in crippling the animal. The boot is short enough to permit use without fear of injury from recoil of the rifle, which can cause kick back up to three inches, sine the boot is only about one-quarter inches long.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device for a telescopic sight which would obviate the wearing of eyeglasses when using a telescopic gun sight.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which would readily attach to a telescopic sight without the use of any tool.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device having a flexible body and a lens attached at a proximate end either internally or externally.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device which would prevent the crippling of animals due to a hunter""s blurred vision by providing a corrective lens attachment for a telescopic gun sight.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.